


(A Translation of)Dinner Date at Mine

by Luoyefeishuang



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, There is nothing Harvey Specter cannot do, fluff and allusions to smut, specificity is appreciated
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoyefeishuang/pseuds/Luoyefeishuang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey应该在短信中说的更清楚明确些。幸运的是，最终一切都有了一个完美无缺的幸福结局。</p>
            </blockquote>





	(A Translation of)Dinner Date at Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dinner Date at Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692032) by [overthehill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/overthehill). 



> (距离上次写作)已经有很长的一段时间了，我知道。所以，这里是(系列的)另一篇。希望大家喜欢。感谢你们对系列中另外两发的喜爱❤。 ——原文作者：overthehill

过来。现在。

Mike收到这条短信的时候刚刚从浴室里出来。除了一条毛巾，他浑身不着一物，因此他陷入了对是否要无视这条短信的认真思考。

他没有无视。

他以自己最快的速度穿好了衣服，包括那件距离他上次脱掉还不到20分钟的西服，Mike朝着Pearson Hardman赶去。

那是一个星期五的晚上，他们刚刚搞定一个最新的诉讼，Mike在Harvey之前下班回家。更为年长的律师则继续待在他的办公室里为这起诉讼案收尾，只是因为一起诉讼的结束并不代  
表一切零碎的细节都各就各位而不会突然被揪出而导致重新上诉。Mike真心希望Harvey不是因为这起诉讼找他。

Mike叹着气，在走进Pearson Hardman之前把自己的自行车锁在了大楼的外面。现在已经过了正常工作的时间，唯一留在这里的人是习惯晚归的人和一些夜间值班的保安。Mike乘着  
电梯上了楼，快速地穿过了黑漆漆的走廊，直指Harvey的办公室。Harvey的空荡荡的、同样伸手不见五指的办公室。

皱皱眉头，Mike拿出了他的手机。

“到底在哪——老天。这是真的吗？”Mike呻吟着，意识到Harvey是想让他去他的公寓而不是他的办公室。“话说清楚点，Harvey。”

在把手机放回他的口袋之前，他怒视着那条在手机屏幕上耀武扬威的短信。

以比之前慢了不少的步伐，Mike朝着他的自行车慢吞吞地走去。在他给车开锁的时候他忽然觉得自己受到了什么诱惑，仅仅是一瞬间——回他自己的家。忘记Harvey含糊的传唤。

这次他还是没忘。

就像往常那样，好奇心战胜了他。

再一次，Mike悠闲地骑向Harvey的地方。

他刚刚骑离那幢建筑物，另一条短信就接踵而至。这次他都能从字里行间读出Harvey明显的不耐烦。

你在哪？

在路上。他回复。

在Mike走向那能够带领他到达Harvey宽敞无比的公寓的玻璃电梯之时，他挥手向大厅里的保安致意。等电梯停下的时候，他盯着电梯里绝妙的设计。在这短短的时间内，他努力思索着Harvey叫他过来的原因。

门铃的声音宣告着他的到来，紧接着，门打开了。

步入起居室时，Mike看到了一个怒气冲冲的Harvey，以及闻到了空气中美妙的香味。

“你迟到了。”

“那是你的错，不是我的。”Mike说，扭头脱掉衣服并且把它放到了Harvey的皮沙发上。

“我的错？...别在意。”拉起Mike的手，Harvey几乎是把Mike拽过客厅，进了厨房。

美妙的香味原来是来自食物。好像是Harvey自己下厨所做的。

厨房一点也不像上次Mike来时所见。上次厨房仍保持着原始的形态，一切整整齐齐，看上去像从未用过。而且Mike认为它就该那样，因为他以为Harvey不知道怎么做饭。不过Mike错了。从柜台上那些各种各样的炊事用具和食料来看，Harvey明确地知道他可以用那些东西做什么。

“你不用为我穿得这么正式，你知道。”Harvey说，背对着Mike，对炉子上的某个锅捣鼓些什么。

“我以为你想让我去你的办公室。”Mike斜靠在柜子上回答，从某个盘子里偷走一些蔬菜。

“我想让你来这。”

“现在我知道了。”Mike微笑着，走到Harvey身后把自己的手臂缠上他的腰。

他把下巴抵在Harvey的肩膀上，在他们相碰的地方——Harvey的耳后轻轻一吻。他感觉到Harvey因沉浸于拥抱而放松，他的笑容逐渐扩大。

“所以...这是一个...约会？”Mike在Harvey耳边低声说。

“如果你现在还不能肯定，我真的应该炒了你。”Harvey的话毫不严肃。同时他的脸上也挂着微笑。“去端盘子，然后吃饭。”

在每个盘子里都盛好妙极了的牛排和配菜之后，Mike和Harvey走上阳台享受他们的用餐时刻。

在他们吃饭的时候，Mike对食物加以评论。

“这太棒了，”他咬下第一口。

“完全不公平，我说。”他咬下另一口。

“你现在就不能做点别的？”

“请你不要一边吃一边说话。”Harvey朝着他的同伴转动眼睛，同时带着宠爱和恼怒。

Mike张开嘴展现给Harvey一些不完全的咀嚼物作为回答。Harvey将会嘲笑这一点。

“真成熟。”

“你爱我。”

“这真不幸。”

Mike笑了，靠在桌上吞下了他的食物，Harvey正在行动途中。

轻柔的、甜美的亲吻几乎一经落下就变得火热，食物被遗忘在桌上。两名律师急促地回到公寓里，留下一路的衣物。

手掌与嘴唇的触碰标记了他们所能找到的每一寸暴露的皮肤。很快，回旋在公寓中的声音只有Mike愉悦的呻吟和Harvey偶然的低吟，以及只有他们俩能听到的下流调情话。

数个小时后，Mike被Harvey用手臂拥在怀里，因为出汗而黏兮兮，快乐而满足。他在这个拥抱里转过身来，以便他直面这个男人、把手环上他的颈后，拉下他给这个较年长的男人另一个亲吻。对于一个美妙的约会来说，这是一个不错的结局。一点也不坏。

END

**Author's Note:**

> It's an adorable story.  
> I should say Thank You to the original arthor overthehill<3.  
> She's generous and lovely!Also, she brings us this fic.  
> Welcome to leave comments.Love you all!


End file.
